Galactic Campaign (December 15, 2016)
Meganee: Welcome to another volume of Galactic Campaign. Today, Prism Force is going to have a special group event called... Sumire: Monito monita! Nozomi: (head on table) or Demonito Demonita! Sumire: What's with that, Nozomi? Nozomi: I'll tell you why. We each get a paper right? Then we have to write our codenames and do a raffle. So, after the raffle and got the person we were to give our gifts, we have a theme of what gift give. Ichigo: Like, the gift that you should give to the person you got must be something hard, satsu. Nozomi: Yeah, and then, they give you a rock. Ichigo: A rock is hard, satsu. Layla: Or, when the theme is something long. Nozomi: You'll get a pole. Sumire: Geez...I can so relate. During our college, the person who got me is not so serious about gift giving. Yurika: Really? Tell more! Sumire: The first theme was something sweet. That person gave me sugar. Then the next theme was something soft and that person gave me cotton. Yurika: Secret Santa or Exchange Gift is even better. Who thought of Monito Monita anyway? Sumire: Big Sister did. Anyways, let's draw! We already had our codenames on the box so, let's get rolling. (Prism Force take turns in getting a paper out of the box) Sumire: Okay...I got 104. Ichigo: I got Thomas and Friends. Mikan: Mikan got I'm Not Fukuhara Ann. Akane: I got Squeare Meters. HEY WRONG SPELLING!! Klara: I got Perfect Imperfect. Sango: I got Trash-chan. Yurika: I got Hello. Ann: I got Belirolls. Wow, whoever this is ships Belirolls. Layla: I got B♡♡KS. Miele: I got Mahiru Hibiki Chair. Yayoi: I got Sumire. Nozomi: I got Barney The Purple Dinosaur. Sumire: Okay...wierd but unnoticeable so, I'll just have to bear with this. Miele: What about the theme? Sumire: Something round? Yurika: Then, I'll give a ball. Sumire: What about something not edible? Mikan: That will do, nano. Ann: Well, since we don't have any Christmas Rappers to cover, let's go to News Nebula. ---- News Nebula Sumire: Okay, hope the reporter doesn't mess up this time. Prism8's album's, Hello World, tracklist is revealed. Release date will be at December 20. Be sure to grab a copy. Ichigo: Reminders! Tickets for Zodiac's Debut Live is still on sail, I think, tsu. So be sure to get one for yourself. Mikan: Big Sister just published the fourth Symphonata! novel on Wattpad, nano. Be sure to read it, nano. Akane: Live broadcast of Prism Force and Iris Dynasty's Christmas Party at Usagi's house will be on December 20. Klara: Iris Dynasty, a new unit, will consist of Shiratama Haruka. Sango: Kurumi Kululu. Yurika: Hishikawa Usagi-san. Ann: Galileo. Layla: The VocalDoll twins, Hellen and Kenna. Miele: And Oneechan! I mean, Migizuki Arachne. Yayoi: Symphonata! (brand) will be releasing a new coord set, Cyalume Superior Set. Nozomi: It will feature Iris Dynasty wearing the coords so be sure to get one of your choice. Sumire: I love this new reporter. The news are actually news now. ---- Mikan: Mikan is excited for Iris Dynasty, nano. Sumire: And do you know that all seven members have a Spirit Landmark? Mikan: Spirit Landmark, nano? Sumire: Pepper can see through us our Spirit Animal. All seven members can see through us our Spirit Landmark. I hope mine will be the Underground River at Palawan, Philippines. Klara: You hope. Sumire: You!! Yurika: Like, Haruka's is the Pyramids of Giza. Kululu's is the Colossus of Rhodes. Usagi's is the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. Arachne's is the Mausoleom of Halicarnassus. Hellen's is the Temple of Artemis. Kenna's is the Lighthouse at Alexandria, Egypt. Galileo's is the Statue of Zeus. Klara: Also known as, Seven Wonders of the Ancient World. Layla: Obviously, Mikan's will be the Christ the Redeemer at Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Mikan: Mikan knows, nano. Yayoi: You sent us fan letters, and we'll now read them. Let's proceed to Fan♡Letter! ---- Fan♡Letter Yayoi: Ann, please read. Ann: Leave it to Ann! (winks) From Egami Ami. Dear Prism Force, I am a very big fan of your unit^^ As a very big fan of Astronomy myself, I am very happy to be an aquantance of professionals such as yourself and your inventions, activities, songs and so on and so forth. I will always be wishing for nothing but your success and happiness for as long as you stay a unit. Sincerely, Egami Ami Sumire: Aww, a letter from Ami-chan. Thanks for the support. We appreciate it. Also, yeah, majority of us like astronomy as well. (Rest of PF nods saying yes.) Ann: Next by... Dear Prism Force, ummmmmmm... IT JOKE! Sumire: Love this letter! Ann: Next by...Aizawa Minami. To Prism Force-tachi, You guys are really cool! You got some fancy names and stuff, cool inventions, a great unit combination, and so much more! You guys are like a senpai-unit! (From Minami Aizawa) Sumire: Hearing senpai-unit, so true. Thanks. Ichigo: Oh, those inventions are just by Akanerd here, satsu. Akane: Tehe! Thanks. For complimenting my inventions...I'm still a rookie though. Ichigo: I'm telling you, they're great, kara! Akane: Thanks. Ann: Next by...Miyumi-chan. Dear Prism Force, I am one of your biggest fan like litterally the BIGGEST I have Questions to ask you all What ships do you support? and for my favorite Prism force member Klara~sama what do you think about Miyu and her sister Mimi xD I wish you all a great bright future may you shine like stars Sincerely, Miyumi~chan Sumire and Yurika: If ShionxHikari exists! //slapped Layla: Mou, you really are sisters like your ship. Sumire and Yurika: Tehe~ Sumire: But I think overall, we ship Klarango, HibiHaru and of course.... Prism Force: ...HanakoxEveryone. Klara: To answer your question, Miyumi-chan, I think Miyu and her sister, Mimi, are cute. I do appreciate you for supporting me. (winks) Sumire: (sighs) Klara, only that kind to her fans. Klara: Miyumi-chan earned my respect, unlike you. Sumire: Eh?!!! Ann: (sighs) Next by...No One In Particular Dear Prism Force ni min'na-tan, Which two members do you ship (that don't have crushes or such with anyother member)? Why? Sincerely, No One in Particular Sumire: To answer that, well, uh. A little bit of IchigoxNozomi. (Except for Ichigo and Nozomi, everyone in PF nods in agreement) Sumire: I mean, just look at their dynamic. Amanogawa-sensei is the adventerous type and Nozomi is the "I wanna stay at home" type. Ann: I agree. Next by...Miyu. Ha!~ Prism Force It's me Miyu~chan! Klara's biggest fan I mean her number 1 fan well my question is for all of you guys if you cold pick another brand that is not you currrent one what brand would it be? Klara: (ojousama laugh) Nice to meet you again. ^^ Note: All of them (including Mikan and Ann) use the Symphonata! (brand). Sumire: Okay, one by one. Hmmm, Fortune Party. Ichigo: Candy Alamode More, satsu. Mikan: Rosette Jewel, nano. Akane: Etto...uh...Prism Stone. Klara: Of course, Dear Crown. Sango: CoCo Flower or Silky Heart. I can't decide. Yurika: Dear Crown. Asian clothes. Ann: Candy Alamode. Layla: Hmm, Holic Trick. Miele: Marionette Mu. Yayoi: Baby Monster. Nozomi: Brilliant Prince. Ann: Next by...Mizuki-chan. SHiMer's Mizuki. HEYYYY Sumire, Mikan, Ichigo, Klara, Akane, Sango, Ann, Yurika, Layla, Miele, Yayoi and Nozomi! I'm a huge PF fan! Well, big enough for me to write every single name that is xD We may be unit and program rivals, but I'll be supporting you! From Mizuki Sumire: Thanks a lot Mizuki. We'll do the same for SHiMer and Kirakira Line. Ann: Next by...we know, Hikari. Todo Sion's little sister, Todo Hikari. Dear Prism Force, How are the ships within Prism Force going? I'm a hardcore KlaraxSango shipper and I wish you good luck in your love life! Guess who this is-pikarin~ Klara and Sango: We're being shipped?! Sumire: Not aware. You two are absolutely perfect! Rest of Prism Force: Agreed. Thank you Hikari!! We owe you one! Klara and Sango: EH?!!!! Klara: Come to think of it, why am I blushing? Sango: Why am I denying? Sumire: Denying? Sango: Uh..... Layla: Speechless. Miele: You mean...very speechless. Same goes with Klara. Klara: I'm not! Sango is....uh...er...just a friend. Sango: Yeah, the two of us are just friends. Ann: Oh really? Anyways, next by... Ichigo: CHIHARU-CHAN, SATSU!! Ann: Yeah, from Chiharu. Dearest Prism Force members, Ichigo-chan, are you doing well? We haven't been able to make any time to speak with each other because we're both busy with our respective units, but I'll always be supporting both you and everyone else in Prism Force! Gambatte~ Chiharu~ Ichigo: I'm doing great, satsu! And thanks for the support, Chiharu. When we have time, another Ciao Music live, satsu! Nozomi: More like a love letter than a fan letter, lol. Ann: Aww, Amanogawa-sensei is just being sweet like her name. Next by...oh...a drawing. (Prism Force gathers to Ann's position and looks at the drawing) Prism Force: Awwwww!! Mikan: By Jewlulu, nano. Akane: Amazing! Jewlulu drew this. She's so good. So cute. Yurika: I agree! And....Sion's handwriting. Sumire: (thinks) So this is the power of shinai users. They can notice each other's handwriting. Ann: Next by...Tojo Mirai. Dear Prism Force-sama-tachi, I, Tojo Mirai, am a biiiiiiig fan of you. I hope I'll get to visit more of your lives because they're awesome :'v I'll be cheering you on! Oh, by the way, what ships do you guys like? From Mirai Sumire: Your questioned is answered already. Klarango, HibiHaru and HanakoxEveryone. Yurika: Thanks for supporting us. Ann: (nods). Next by...Fu-chan. Kyahahaha, Prism Force no minna~ I'm a huuuuuge fan of you guys! I'll always be cheering you on~ I'm a biginner designer and I would like to offer making you a coord set ; u ; I hope you guys will accept it, nyahahaha~ Keep on goingggggg!!! From Fu-chan Miele: Wow, Fu-chan. I know you'll be a great designer. Of course, we can't wait to see that coord set. (Rest of PF nods) Ann: Next by...Anonymus Lucky Seven. Dear Prism Force no min'na-san, I'm one of your biggest fans ^^ I love how you're great idols depsite everything that's going on :3 But it might be just me. Ahah, sorry, a lot of stuff has been going on ^^" We lost a team member T_T" I can't wait to see your next lives! You're one of the best units out there! Fight and keep being amazing so that you cheer us down there up too! --Anonymous Lucky Seven Sumire: Lost a team member? Mikan: Mikan feels bad for you and your team, nano. Yayoi: However, thanks for supporting us. Hope you feel better soon. ---- Sumire: Wow, those were awesome fan letters, everyone. We enjoyed reading your fan letters. Ichigo: We saw how much you supported us, satsu. You can send us a letter again, as many as you like, tsu. Sumire: So... Ann: My voice! Mikan: Ann-chan, are you okay, nano? Ann: After solely reading those letters, my voice got.... Nozomi: MEDIC!!! Ann: Eh? Miele: MEDIC HERE! Now, let's check what's wrong with your throat. Ann: M-Miele!! Sumire: We'll see you next time! For now, we'll be doing a delicate operation so... Prism Force (excluding Ann): Bye Bye! Ann: Wait! My voice only got hoarse! I don't need a delicate operation! Just water!! Just water!!! ---- Furawa: Something that you can wear...hmmm...what about...a bikini, flo? Luna: You got a boy, ru. Furawa: I know, flo. Category:Galactical Campaign Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa